


OakenHill

by annarobszombies



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, It's Soft, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarobszombies/pseuds/annarobszombies
Summary: Just a bunch of short tiny little baby drabbles about what I think life for Bilbo and Thorin looks like after the Battle of Five Armies if everyone had lived. It's soft, it's short, it makes me happy and I hope it makes you happy too.A lot of these are only a few lines, I think one is just straight up dialogue and none of it is in any particular order but enjoy my soft thoughts.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 50





	1. Dreams

The battle was waning, the Radagast had brought the Great Eagles and the orc army was retreating. The battle was won! But there Bilbo Baggins sat, his arms wrapped around the still body of Thorin, his shoulders wracked with sobs and prayers, begging his friend, his  _ love _ to open his eyes and survive.

Bilbo awakes with a gasp, tears flowing down his face as he sits up in his bed. The sheets are warm, soft, and  _ safe.  _ And yet…

The form besides him shifts under their shared blankets and Thorin blinks his eyes open, looking tiredly at his hobbit, crying alone in the dark. The dwarf king sits up and gingerly pulls Bilbo close, already guessing at what he had dreamt.

_ “It’s alright, Bilbo. I’m here…” _


	2. Our Son

Bilbo read the letter over and over again, his teeth worrying at his bottom lip. Thorin watches him cautiously as the hobbit paces the hall, reading the letter  _ a fourth time. _ Bilbo finally lets out a long sigh.

“Alright then. I should get my things…” He turns and starts mumbling to himself, counting on his fingers and still biting his lip sore. Thorin stop him before he can get too far.

“What is it, where are you going?” The king asks- _ demands. _ Bilbo looks at him with a sad smile.

“Family business. Don’t worry, Thorin. I’ll be back soon.”

Thorin paces the halls of Erebor for weeks as he waits for his husband’s return. After a month and a half he starts thinking about sending Dwalin or one of his nephews to go search for him, and at three months he’s ready to get on a horse and ride to the Shire his damn self. That’s when Bilbo finally returns. With a child in tow.

Thorin looks at this tiny hobbit brought before him by his husband.

“Thorin, meet Frodo Baggins.” Bilbo smiles, patting the boy on the shoulder. Frodo smiles shyly at the Dwarf King, bowing his head slightly. His hair was dark, his eyes sparkled, he looked  _ just like himself and Bilbo… _

“A son?” Thorin speaks before his mind can catch up with him. Bilbo’s face turns bright red.

“N-no, Thorin! Frodo is my  _ nephew! _ His parents died in an accident, we’ll be looking after him from here on.” Bilbo spoke quickly, waving his hands nervously. Thorin narrows his eyes and considers Frodo once more. He looks at him hard, noting every similarity to himself and his husband. He looks between the two several times before Bilbo sighs deeply.

“I-I suppose you could think of him as our son…”

_ “I HAVE A SON!” _


	3. Bilbo Greenthumb

It had been quite hard to make a garden on the slopes of Erebor, but despite the challenges Bilbo had  _ finally  _ succeeded in growing some flowers and small, resilient crops. He presented his small bounty to Thorin and the old Company proudly. 

“Well done Master Baggins!” Dwalin claps down on Bilbo’s shoulder hard, beaming happily. “You finally managed it! Soon enough we’ll have a farm big enough to feed the whole of Erebor!” 

“Well I-I doubt I’ll ever be able to grow  _ that much. _ ” Bilbo chuckles, his face turning pink from the high praise. Suddenly Thorin’s hands come down hard onto the table they gathered around, his face serious. He takes a slow, deep breath. 

“This accomplishment calls for celebration.” He said. Bilbo’s jaw nearly hits the floor. 

“Wha-I-Wait-Thorin!” He stumbles over his words, face growing hotter. “You don’t need to-” 

“A party it is then!” Fili grins. Bilbo continues to stutter and argue but it seems to be of no avail. When the dwarves want to celebrate, there’s no stopping them.


	4. An Evening Conversation

“Take this.” 

“Wh-Thorin this jewel is bigger than my hand.” 

“And it’s still less than you deserve.” 

“I-” 

“If I could give you the stars, I would.” 

“How about we just have supper? Just you and me. That’s all I really want…” 

A small smile creeps over Thorin’s face at Bilbo’s honest confession. He reaches over and takes the hand of his lover. 

“Supper it is then.” 


End file.
